Project Sivad
by Daspence
Summary: A wolf that has been mutated by scientist in a lab funded by shredder finds himself caught in the middle of a war between the Turtles and Shredder's army. Will is new found friend in Alopex be enough to get him through. The story uses the character from tmnt on nick but it follows idw comics more.
1. Escape

p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" A foot soldier rushes froward in Shredder's thrown room. "The lab on the east side of town has lost control of the test subject."/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "Call Alopex in here so she can make up for her last failure." The Shredder growled at his goon./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" Alopex jumps along the roofs heading for her new target, this was a two part mission: rescue the mutant and if possible recruit it to Shredder's army, simple right? She frowned as she looked down at the lab, it belong to the same company as the one that captured her. She leaped onto the roof of the lab and found a section were glass looked into the building. She looked in and saw it was conveniently the main lab and she could see the mutant from here, not clearly but she could see it. Two guards lay dead around it already but two more with what appeared to be stun rods approached it. Alopex didn't see anyone else so she jumped in. She landed behind the two guards and used her claws to take them down./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" Part one done, she looked at the mutant and was shocked at how similar they looked, though on further inspection he was a wolf who had a silver grey coat, a white belly and blue eyes apposed to her being a fox with an all white coat and golden eyes. "Hi my name is Alopex." she extends an hand out to the surprised mutant./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "Get down." The wolf screamed at her as he tackled her to the ground just as a stun bolt flew right over their heads. He then leaped off of the fox he had just tackled in order to deal the man who had the gun. He bit down on the guards throat releasing a river of blood. The man dropped to the ground with a silent scream. He would not get back up. The wolf then looked back at Alopex who had rolled into a standing position. "Come on we have to move fast!"/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" Alopex followed the wolf out of the building and into a nearby ally way. "Can I ask what you name is?" She finally asked when they stopped./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" The wolf looked at her for a moment and appeared to be contemplating on whether he could trust her then told her. "The codename they had for me was Sivad, but I have no clue what that stood for and all of them just called me Siv, so I guess my name is Siv."/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" Casey Jones was just skate boarding around town Siv and Alopex ran right by him into an ally way. Casey was so surprised he fell off his skate board with a yelp but immediately reached for his hockey stick and rushed after them. Casey rounded the corner and just about bumped into one of the the two oversized K-9s. He quickly took a step back./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "Friend or foe?" Siv asked Alopex./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "I'm not sure." Alopex answered as she looked curiously at the masked kid who had followed them./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "Uh. Who are you two? I've never seen any dog mutants besides Razar." Casey took another step back as he debated reaching for his t-phone./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "I'm not a dog!" They both yell at Casey as they shift from curiosity to an aggressive stance./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" Casey sees the obvious change in stance and takes another step back. "Calm down I didn't mean to insult anybody, it is just you both are in the same family sorta thing as dogs alright!" Casey puts one of his hands in his coat in order to press the distress button on his t-phone./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" The lab suddenly exploded and Casey practically jumped into the two mutants. "So is that why we had to get out of there in such a hurry." Alopex just stared at the now burning building./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "Well now think I'm dead so they don't look for me, or at least that was the plan before you showed up." Siv just shrugged. "How you get away from where ever you came from?"/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" Alopex eyed the human. "Not like this but I will have to tell you later I smell trouble coming, and I can bet that that kid called them. You smell way to much of the sewers." /span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "It makes a great place to skate board." Casey rubbed the back of his head./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "Hm, whatever you say then." Alopex grunted as she looked back to Siv and pointed to the roof before leaping up herself./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "So it is confirmed than, you are crazy." He growled as he leaped up to the fire escape and began to climb up leaving Casey to wonder at the pair he had just seen./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "Master Shredder, the rescue mission was a success." Alopex states as she walks into the thrown room./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" Shredder looks past Alopex to the wolf behind her who is just less than a head taller than her. "Well, it looks like you have a new sparing partner, I anticipate you will both benefit from having an equally matched partner."/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" Alopex looks back at Siv who is just now taking everything in. Equally matched she doubts but who is she to question Shredder. She had better get started if she wanted to get any training in before the day was over, so she turn and started to walk to the door gesturing for Siv to follow./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "Sparing partner?" Siv asked/span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" "This is the foot clan, a ninja clan you will probably get trained as a ninja of some sort as well." The two of them walk into the armory and she grabs a pair of katanas and tossed it to him. Then she walked to the training area and put a blind fold on. "Just tell me when ready." She got into a fighting stance./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" emShe is cocky if not anything else/em. Siv tested his grip on the pair off blades and frowned at how off it felt. He dropped one of the swords and noticed Alopex's ears perk and nose twitched. Siv gripped his now single sword, emnot perfect but better. "/emNow!" He growled and swung his sword into a block as she leaped at him./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" The crowd already gathering to see Alopex's next victim. /span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" Siv blocked the first attack and managed push her back with a series quick counterstrikes. He then used one strong swing to knock her arms down and then followed through with a quick strike at her face. The red blindfold falls to the ground cut in two./span/p  
p style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="-webkit-font-kerning: none;" Alopex raised her right arm to cover her eyes to shade them from the sudden change in lighting. The next thing she knows she is on her back with him standing over her. She instinctively raps her legs around his ankle and throws him to the ground, leaving herself standing over him. "So maybe Shredder wasn't wrong." /span/p 


	2. Thief

Siv walked into the Shredders thrown room and goes into a kneel besides Alopex. "You summoned me?"

"Siv you are under the orders of Baxter Stockman for the next three days. Alopex is going to being my personal aid for my trip." Shredder announced. "You are now dismissed."

Siv gave one last look at Alopex and then bowed his head and headed out of the room. _Why does he feel this will be the last time he sees her. Its only three days_.

Siv walked into the buildings lab and saw a man tinkering on what appeared to be the leg of some sort of robotic creature. "Stockman?" Siv extended his paw to the man.

"Huh?" Stockman looked up. "Oh! Your the mutant Shredder said he would get me to collect the items I need to finish my project. There is a list of things and where to find them on the table. Now if you would excuse me I would rather you don't put any of your fur near the equipment." He than added under his breath. "He had to give me one of his new dogs."

Siv ignored the last comment as he snatched up the list and skimmed it. _Good thing he thought of adding pictures because there is no way I would know what any of this stuff is without them._

The third day took for ever to come and it didn't help that Stockman has been using him as a petty thief the whole time. _One last robbery before things go back to normal._

Siv approaches the building witch contains the item he was ordered to get. He jumps onto the railing of one of the balconies on the building and he slices his way though the large glass window. Siv steps inside the room and begins to search it. It is just an ordinary meeting room. The building he was in belonged to some type of research and development company named TCRI. The building being the largest in the area, Siv really didn't want to have to search the whole thing. He sat down at the head of the table _there has to be a better way_. All of the sudden a large screen appeared behind him and his chair automatically shifted to face it.

Siv can do nothing but stare in disbelief at what just happened. _Maybe he did have some luck left in the day._ The odd canister of green stuff the old grump Stockman wanted is also at the computer's base.

Suddenly the computer activated and a large pink brain looking thing appeared on the screen staring at Siv. Siv let out a gasp as the brain appeared to study him.

"The one who sits in the chair of Krang is not the one who is known as Krang. The one who sits in the chair of Krang is what is known as an intruder. The one that sits in the chair of Krang must be what is known destroyed."

"Well sorry to disappoint you Krang but I don't want to become what is known as destroyed, but nice to meet you." Siv leaps up and rushes forward. He grabs the canister and turns to run out the door. Suddenly the door burst open and identical looking people rush into the room firing plasma at him.

 _This is going to hurt_. Siv turns and dives through the computer screen and brakes the the window behind it. He than lands on the neighboring roof and begins to rush away. He jumps to the next roof and feels an extreme amount of pain as his adrenaline begins to die off. He looks down at his bloody fur, _one of those bastards actually hit me. H_ e looks up just in time to see the red mask of the thing he collides with.

Mikey landed on the roof next to Raph just in time to see the creature sporting a grey hood and scarf knock him to the alley below. _What just happened._

Siv slowly stood up. _What happened, wasn't I just on the roof, what is that?_ Siv looked at the overgrown turtle he had just taken out. The turtle moaned in pain. Siv then scrambled off him and then realized _where's the canister_. It lay on the other side of the now standing and extremely angry turtle wielding sai and preparing to charge him.

Suddenly three more turtles landed around Siv. "So Raph is this Alopex?" The one wielding a bo staff asked the one in front of Siv.

"Do I look liked a fox to you." Siv growled in the direction that the voice came from.

"Well ya, kinda." Another turtle wielding nunchucks joked from the opposite side of Siv.

Siv almost lost his temper there has he felt is palm grip around his custom made katana holstered on his back.

"If your not Alopex then who are you? And how do you know her?" The final turtle completely behind questioned.

"I could ask you the same question." Siv growled. "But I'm not in the mood to fight so if the red one would step aside. I will just grab my things and go."

"Mutagen! Why in the world do you have Mutagen!" The bo staff one just noticed the bottle.

"That's what I'm told that is. Why does it matter to you freak?" Siv knew he was letting his temper get the better of him.

"That's stuff is dangerous, why do have it?" The one behind him demanded. "And are you bleeding?"

Siv rushed forward and leaped over the turtle in front and gabbed the canister. He then rushed use the nearest fire escape and climbed to the roof. He didn't have time for this and the longer he stood there the worse the pain in his hip got.

"Oh no you don't!" The one with the sai rushed after him.

Any other day and Siv could outrun the turtle but with the wound he had received Siv wasn't even sure he could make the next roof. Siv made the jump but was no where near to sticking the landing. Siv struggled to stand back up but the turtle land next to and pinned him to the roof. "Better start talking." The turtle laughed in is victory.

Running on pure rage Siv managed to kick the turtle off of him and stand up. The other turtles that had now caught up stared at him ready to attack. All of them had weapons drawn so Siv didn't hesitate to draw the katana off of his back. The custom handle made the grip feel so much better than the first one he handled, but even with the better grip Siv knew that he stood no chance because of his injury. _Need a plan. Need a plan._ Maybe he could hold them off until someone else arrived to his aid. The turtle with a blue mask attacked first charging strait at him both blades drawn. With a quick sidestep Siv dodged the first blade and brought his own blade down knocking the second blade of the turtle out of his hand. The turtle then turned to fight him with his remaining Katana. "What you can't even take a wounded delivery boy down?" Siv taunted him through his pain. Leo charged. _Big mistake._ Siv grinned as he brought the handle of Katana down on the turtles head.

Mikey gasped as he watched Leo fall to the ground with the wolf standing over him. The wolf then looked expectantly at him in Donnie as if to say who's next. Mikey and Donnie looked at each other. _Who is next?_

Their question was answered by a blast of laser fire came from behind them and Krang droids began walk up behind the two turtles. Mikey and Donnie turned to face the new threat only to realize the droids were not focused on them.

"The object that you have taken from us must be returned to us." One of the droids ordered the mutant.

"When will you guys just give up!" Siv charged the nearest droid slicing it in half. _That was to easy. These aliens are pathetic._ Siv let out a slit laugh and moved onto the next droid.

Mikey and Donnie just stood there watching, _What do we do? Who do we fight?_ Raph ran up beside them. "Well what are you waiting for? Lets crush some Krang!" Ralph rushed into the fray. That was enough for Mikey, so he rushed in and forgot about the wolf. Donnie just grunted and followed suit.

The turtles destroyed the remaining Krang droids, but when they where done the wolf had disappeared and the mutagen with him. The turtles then went home to contemplate whether this new mutant would be a friend or foe.


	3. Partners

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Siv walked into Stockman's lab and dropped the canister mutagen on the table. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to deal with some complications." Siv grimaced with the pain that came from his thigh when he talked. Siv then walked out of the lab and went strait to the medical center of the building. The room was full of foot ninja, most of them had only minor cuts that they were getting checked on. One of the doctors came up to Siv and started to look his bloody hip. "I just need some bandages." Siv growled at the doctor. The doctor quickly scurried away and grabbed him the bandages he required and brought them back to Siv. Siv took them and walked to his quarters were he cleaned off his fur and wrapped the bandage on the place that was hit. It would take at least two weeks for it to fully heal even with his improved healing rate./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" The next mourning Siv went out early in order to meet the landing craft that contained the Shredder and Alopex. He had volunteered to be part of the escort for the Shredder's trip back to the base. Karai had been hesitant to let him join because of his wound but she agreed because he had a superior sense of smell and hearing ability./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Siv and Karai watched as the craft came into the dock. The back opened and the Shredder walked out with Alopex coming out not far behind him. Alopex had her head down and her tail drooped to the point of almost scraping across the floor. Karai bowed and greeted the Shredder as Siv kept a look out for any sign of an ambush. They silently went back to the base from there, both Karai and Siv noticed Alopex's obvious change in posture and stance. Neither one of them mentioned it. About half way back Siv called for a halt. "Someone is on the roof about three buildings from here I recommend you take a detour around." Siv nodded in the direction of the person he could smell from here. "It could be an ambush."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Alright, we will go around then, but what are you planning to do Karai eyed him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I'm just going to investigate it further I will meet you at the base." Siv ran down the nearest alley and used the fire escape to get to the roof./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Casey sat on the roof of a building with binoculars out. He was looking for any sign of trouble and had t-phone out in case he saw anything and needed back up. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "You know I never got your name." Casey just about jumped off the roof at the sound of the voice. He turned to see a hooded figure standing in the shadows behind him. The figure stepped forward revealing a white snout and blue eyes. The wolf from the alley several months ago. "My names Siv by the way." The wolf offered a paw to Casey./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I'm Casey." He tentatively shook the paw. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "What were you looking at?" Siv nodded toward the binoculars. Casey looked down at his binoculars unsure of whether he could trust the wolf or not./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I'm on look out." Casey gave him more information then he thought he should./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Look out for who." Siv's ears perked with curiosity./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I'm not sure I trust you enough for me to answer that." Casey looked back into the street to see if anyone was coming./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "What have I done to deserve distrust towards me?" Siv continued to push for answers./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "You stole mutagen!" A familiar voice surprised Siv./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Siv turned to face the purple clad turtle who had his staff prepared in a fighting position. "You are quiet." Siv let out a laugh but grimaced with pain as he wound began to sting again./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Donnie noticed the wolf grimace and look down his now bandaged wound. He couldn't resist his urge to help. "Is there anything I can do to help you with that."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "No, but I should probably get going now." emThey're probably back already and I don't need Karai going out and looking for me. /emSiv jumped off the roof and headed back to Shredder's base./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" After he got back to the base Siv found Alopex asked for her to go at on patrol with him because he could tell something was off about her. They moved to the roofs and out of sight of anyone that Siv could think might spy on them /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "What happened to you." Alopex finally broke the silence as she pointed to his side./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I think Stockman wanted to see if he could get me killed." Siv laughed hoping to get a smile out of Alopex./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I meant what did it to you." She glared at him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "I stole something from some robots for Stockman and one of them got lucky thats all." He shrugged. "Now should I be Leo or Raph." Siv revealed the sai he had brought along./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" A small twinkle of Alopex came back into her eyes. "I haven't fought Raph in a while. But you,re still injured." She glared at his hip. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Raph it is then." Siv charged forward. He swings his sai at her and she leaps back. Alopex gives him a snarl as she rushes back at him. Using her momentum she crashes into him and knocks him to the ground./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "You really know how to make a girls day." Alopex teased as she stood over him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "That's what partners are for, right." Siv stood back up./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Partners?"em /emAlopex played withe the word on her tongue. "If you want to be my partner than you have to look the part." She tossed him a small container. "And you can't complain about it because I made it myself."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Why not a normal mask, why paint? I never actually understood why you painted on your mask on." Siv looked at the bottle full of blue liquid./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" "Simple, a mask is temporary and is only hides your identity anyone can remove it, but the paint is a part of you and never leaves your identity. No one can take that from you." She answered. "Now how about i fight Leo."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;" Siv jumped to his feet putting the bottle in his scarf. He drew his Katana and charged her. Alopex blocked the blade with her claws smiling at him through her paws. She through him back and then swept her leg taking out her feet. Siv hadn't been able to beat her since the first day when she went easy on him. emMaybe it just helped that he was usually the aggressor when the spared or maybe she was just the much better than him./em Alopex smiled at Siv. "What is the score now Nine thousand for me and one for you." She picked him up. Siv was just glad to get the old Alopex back even if it was just temporary./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"—-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strongHi guys thanks for reading if you made it this far I have always been good at making up stories but never really ably to translate what I see in my head to paper . I would greatly appreciate any feed back you guys can give me and I hope you guys enjoy the series. Sorry for all the mistakes and repeat words that might make you cringe./strong/span/p 


	4. Turtles

Several months passed since Alopex had given Siv paint and made them officially partners. Siv was fully healed and wore a mask that matched his eye color almost perfectly. He even admitted that the painted outlines made it feel more apart of him.

The Shredder had given Alopex a new assignment for the two of them. He wanted them to catch someone that would lure all the turtles out of hiding so they could destroy them once and for all.

Siv and Alopex jumped from roof to roof debating on a plan. "I don't see why Shredder hates these guys so much. I ran into them twice already, and besides the red one they for the most part seem like cool guys." Siv said as they jumped from one roof to another.

"I just try not to question his orders, and what do you have against the red one?" Alopex seem surprised that he even mentioned Raph.

"He just came off as extremely grouchy to me. I don't know maybe it is just because i pushed him off of a roof." Siv let out a muted chuckle.

"So how are we going to lure them out, I know almost nothing about them. Maybe we will get lucky and catch one of them out alone."

"I've got a better plan. Do you remember that kid that we ran into after we escaped the lab?" Siv looked at Alopex.

"The one with a hockey stick?"

"That's the one. I think he is close to the turtles, so all we have to do is find him." The plan was set.

It took half the night to find him, but sure enough they found Casey on a roof looking for some trouble to get into. The two mutants landed on the roof behind Casey. Siv was the first to talk. "So… hows it going Casey." Casey almost jumped off the roof again.

"You have to stop doing that Siv, you scared me to death." Casey struggled to catch his breath.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so jumpy." Siv teased him. "But any way could you just make this easier and call the turtles hear we want to talk to them."

"Two things, why do you want to talk to them and your with her." Casey pointed to the fox he remember seeing before but never got the name of.

Siv looked at Alopex. "She been my friend since we escaped and I just want to talk to the turtles. What do you have against her?"

Alopex almost laughed at Siv because she released hadn't ever told him about her first run in with the turtles and Casey.

Casey pulled out the t-phone he was given and then called Leo.

Leo was out on a patrol with his for brothers when he got a call from Casey. "Ya, what is Casey." Casey needed to learn that t-phones were for emergencies only.

"Hi Leo I need your guys' help."

Leo looked at the other turtles who were waiting on him. "What for."

"Well I am the building neighboring bank on 54th street and Alopex and Siv are holding me hostage.." _That raises some concern_.

"Who's Siv." Leo almost shouted.

"A mutant wolf. Why does it matter just get over here"

"Were coming." Leo said as he started to run in the direction of the bank with his brothers following. _If they haven't hurt him yet then they probably don't plan to hurt him. Why haven't they hurt him._

"Does standing on the roof asking politely for you to call your friends count as holding you hostage?" Siv questioned Casey usage of words.

"Would you let me leave right now if the turtles don't come?" Casey countered.

"No." Alopex finally spoke.

It didn't take long for the turtles to arrive. They landed surrounding the three individuals on the roof. "Casey, you can go you did you job." Siv told him then looked to the nearest turtle. "So is there any way that we could talk about this and you know make a deal that will benefit both parties."

The turtles all just stared at the wolf blankly. _Was this guy serious._

"Shredder won't be satisfied until they are all dead at his feet." Alopex growled and charged Mikey who was unprepared for the attack.

"Strict terms." Siv joked as he pulled his Katana out. _Well, it looks like we're fighting this one then._

Mikey screamed as Alopex used her claws to rip apart his arm. "Mikey!" Raph shouted as he jumped at Alopex tackling her to the ground.

Casey hadn't left and he charged at Siv with his hockey stick. Casey swung but Siv just stopped it with his new metal wrist guards. Siv then swung at Casey in order to make him back. Siv then blocked a charge by Leo who then attempted to lock their Katanas together, leaving an opening Donnie to attack him from behind. Donnie swung at Siv, but Siv managed to avoid the strike by ducking out of the way. Siv had to lose his grip on his katana in order to escape Donnie. The katana made a loud clank as it hit the roof. Leo advanced towards the now unarmed mutant.

Alopex forced her way out of Raph's grip. She swung her claws at him but he managed to counter each swing. They were pretty much at a stalemate when Casey, who had decided to change, targets charged and swung his hockey stick at her. Alopex hearing him coming ducked right as the swing went over her head hit Raph right in his face.

"Watch were you swinging that think Raph yelled a Casey as he continued to attack Alopex.

Siv eyed at his approaching enemies trying to find a way to beat them without injuring himself. He no longer had his sword but he still had his claws and teeth to fight with, but he lacked the range of the staff and katanas his opponents wielded. Siv charged Leo only to get checked from the side by Donnie.

Siv looked back up to see Leo standing over him with his katana to Siv's throat. Siv let out a little growl in defiance but there was no escape if the turtle wanted to kill him.

Alopex still fought both Raph and Casey and was still holding her own, but Mikey had finally recovered from the shock of his clawed up arm. He rushed at Alopex from behind and hit her in the back of the head. Alopex fell to the ground unconscious leaving Mikey standing victorious over her. "Dudes we just owned those two."

Suddenly Karai appeared from the shadows and with her at least thirty foot ninja ready for a fight. Leo looked at Mikey's arm. _Now would be a good time to fall back._ "Turtles retreat." Leo ordered.

"Why are we running, we just kicked their butts." Casey complained.

"Raph…" Leo almost started. "Were not running were tactically retreating, Mikey is hurt."

"Whatever you say fearless leader." Raph let out a chuckle at his brothers mistake. Leo just grunted in reply.

Karai just watched the turtles disappear into the distance. "A little late to the party party weren't ya." Siv groaned as he stood up.

"They were closer than I anticipated, plus you to could have held them up just a little longer." She retorted.

"It was five against two. When outnumbered even a bear can't stand against a pack of wolves."

—

 **Hi guys I was suffering hugely from righters block on how to get an actual fair fight between Siv and the turtles without someone dying. Please give me you ideas for more chapters I could greatly use the help. Also I keep the chapters short so I can get them to you faster. if you want me to make them longer i can**


	5. Freak

"Don't get me wrong I have no love for the turtle, but this is just wrong." Siv looked at the turtle that walked down below him. "I mean aren't we supposed to be the good guys? Were fighting alien off alien invaders and all that but then he ordered this."

Alopex tried her best to hide her hatred for the Shredder from her partner. "I don't know what to tell you, he was our enemy."

"But have we no honor, no respect for anything or anyone that we go as far as recruit that witch." Siv almost seemed defeated at the thought of what the foot had done.

Alopex just looked down at the turtle below them.

"Shredder has no honor if he resorts to witchcraft and uses it like this." Siv gestured to the turtle knowing that Alopex was already watching the turtle, who no longer wore his blue mask. "If that witch ever tries to do anything like this to me please just kill me." Siv shook his head and stood up to walk away. Alopex was to lost in thought to notice him leave. "You can tell Karai I going out into the city to blow of some steam, if she asks." Siv said as he leapt to the next roof.

 _I can't believe that the Shredder would do something like this. He brain washed Leo, there is no excuse in the world to brain wash anyone. Not only that but he made Leo fight his own family. How am I a part of this, Why am I a part of this._ Siv stopped as he realized he was on the roof across from the lab where he was experimented on.

The lab remained untouched from after the explosion with the exception of the boarded up windows and what ever the police took out with the bodies. Siv jumped down next one of the windows and pried off the boards. After he pulled off the boards he jumped into the room. _Why am I here? What do I expect to find? Answers? Answers to what exactly?_ Siv spotted a half buried file cabinet under some of the debris. _As good as place as any to start._

Siv opened the first drawer to find nothing. _Ugh why am I so stupid this was a crime scene everything would have been taken._ Siv opened the other drawers already knowing they would be empty. Much to his surprise the bottom one had a slip of paper in it. _317385\. What could this be for._ That is when Siv noticed the safe. _Curious, why did the cops leave it alone._ He typed in the code.

The safe opened and inside was a computer. Siv turned it on. The foot clan's symbol appeared and then a list of all of the other labs and resource locations across the globe showed up. Siv just gaped at what he saw. _Shredder is behind my mutation, and Alopex's._ Siv noticed her file. _What else are you you up to Shredder._ Siv was about to click on a file when he heard a noise outside.

Siv quickly closed and locked the safe. He stuffed the code in his scarf, _never know when I might use this again._ He then snuck up to the window and dared a look out. _No one then what did I hear._ Siv stepped out of the window and began to walk back to base.

"Give me your money and I'll let ya live." A gun cocked behind Siv's head.

"If you want what is best for your health you will lower the gun and walk back to what ever hole in the ground you came." Siv warned. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"I have a gun to the back of your head and you threaten me?" The robber laughed at him.

Siv whipped around lifted the gun to the air as the man shot. _Bang._ The bullet flue harmlessly into the sky. Siv through the gun away and growled at into the mans face.

"What are you the man?" The man stammered in fear.

Siv said the most intimidating thing he could think of. "I'm your worst nightmare." He picked up the man and threw him into a nearby wall, just as a police car pulled up.

"Put your hands in the air!" The first cop ordered as he got out of his car with his pistol raised.

Siv just looked at them. _The one time I'm not actually committing a crime_.

"What the hell is that!" The second one said as she got out on the other side of the car.

Siv raised his paws above his head to show he wasn't threatening them. Ironic how that puts his paws closer to his Katana.

"Are we supposed to take that thing in!" Siv winced at the female cops choice of words.

Bang, click click. The officers turn pointing their guns at the the robber who had retrieved his own gun. Siv looked from the man to the bullet hole in the wall behind him. A clean miss. "Nice aim."

"It can talk!" _She is really annoying._

"It has feelings." Siv lowered his hands still inspecting the bullet hole. Incendiary round. "Your a Savate aren't you?" Siv stated more than asked without turning toward either the cops or the shooter.

The man turned to run only to collapse forward clutching his ankle in pain. A mettle throwing star stuck in his leg. "What do you know about me." Siv calmly walked toward the man.

Then the male cop got in between them. "This is not your job and you are under arrest as well."

"The only reason I'm alive is because that guy can't aim or take care of his weapon." Siv growled at the cop.

"You were beating him up in an alley way."

"He had a gun to my head before you showed up, I was simply disarming him."

"Your still a freak." The female cop trained her gun on him.

"Last time I checked, being different is not illegal." Siv turned toward her. "I'm sorry that I was born with fur. I sure didn't ask to be a "freak"." Siv turned again and walked into the nearest alley and disappeared.

The female cop almost went after him but was stopped by the other cop. "Let him go."

The next morning in the sewers Mikey was watching TV when he screamed with excitement making everyone else jump and look back at him. "Guys you have to come see this." He squealed. Everyone came running. There was a reporter on the screen near the old burned down lab.

"Last night a mysteries man that some are calling a mutant helped the cops catch and arrest a man carry illegal weapons as well as military grade incendiary round ammunition. Does New York have a new crime fighting vigilante or is this mutant planning something more sinister. "This is so cool, he's like some kind of super hero."

"We don't know anything about him, he could be the Shredder." Donnie countered.

"Ugh, you sound like Leo." _Accept he's_ _gone now_. Mikey started to cry and his brothers went over to comfort him.

—

 **Hi guys I really debated hard about skipping all the way to city fall but I couldn't think of much else to put in besides a better back story for Siv. I think I'll keep his backstory to myself for now though thanks for reading.**


	6. Betrayed

"Where have you been." Karai glared at Siv when he got back. "You missed our mission to finish off the Savate. Luckily Leo took over your job on the mission."

"Good for him I'sure he was proud of killing people against his will." Siv just growled at her. "I told Alopex that I was leaving, and that mission was to be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow we are finally finishing off the turtles and Splinter along with them." Shredder walked up to Siv. "And don't fail me again." Shredder kneed the wolf right in the gut.

The next day all went according to plan Siv order was to keep everyone out of the theater once the turtles and Splinter were inside. He only had one problem the two other mutants that really didn't like the foot clan. One of them was a cat with an eye patch that was called Hob. He wouldn't be a problem, it was the other mutant that worried him. A behemoth of a turtle that went by the name Slash. Siv wasn't even sure what he would do if he had to go one on one with him. Siv looked to the foot ninja under his orders. "If you want to prove your worth to the foot clan, then this is the day to do it. Foot attack!" All of the ninja rushed forward. _God I hope they aren't taking there time in there._ Suddenly a gang rushed in and started to attack the foot ninja. Hun Siv second in command was attacked by the kid in the hockey mask. _Casey._ A girl with purple highlights approached Siv ready to attack.

The girl swung her fist at him, but Siv just backed up. On her second swing Siv grabbed her wrist and twisted it around her back. "I don't think we have met, who might you be."

Hun turned to him. "Stop messing around and just kill her. She is the ring leader, you fool." Casey came up behind him and hit Hun in the back with a baseball bat forcing Hun to turn and face him.

"That is not how I like to do things." Siv growled back. "Now if you would just call off the attack ms. ring leader, I'll let ya go." Angel stopped on his foot in response, forcing Siv to let go of her.

"The name is Angel." She gave him an upper cut.

Siv whipped some blood from his lip with his paw. "Your going to regret that." Siv drew his katana.

Siv charged at Angel swinging at her repeatedly forcing her to fall back. Angel couldn't find an opening to counter his attack, she replied on luck to keep her head on a couple of times. Her luck ran out though, she tripped and fell on her back. "Are you willing to cooperate now." Siv growled placing his Katana just inches from her neck.

Siv was then launched off of Angel as Hun came flying into him. Siv hit the ground hard with the knocked out Hun landing on top of him. Fueled by rage Siv threw the unconscious man off of him and jumped to his feet. In front of him stood Casey, Hob, Slash, and Angel who held his Katana. There was a pile of unconscious foot at their feet. Siv was the last one left standing. "You know my reinforcements will be here, soon you can't win."

Slash growled as he charged Siv punching him and sending him flying into the wall of the theater. Slash the follow through by running Siv right through the wall of the building creating an escape for the turtles and injured Splinter inside. Siv blacked out due to the pain he was in from being forced through a wall. He didn't see the turtles rush out of the building and leave in a truck, nor did he see is wounded partner flee not far behind them.

Siv woke up and let out a painful groan as he tried to stand up. He was still in the pile of bricks from being smashed through the wall. He saw Karai standing in the hole in the wall. "What happened?" Siv struggled to his feet.

"Your partner attacked the Shredder." Karai accused as she turned him.

"What?" Siv hadn't fulling come back to reality and didn't understand what Karai was saying.

"Alopex is a traitor, and she let the turtles get away." Karai glared at him.

"That, that can't be true." Siv stuttered, "She was more loyal than me."

"I shot her myself." Karai lifted her bow. Siv let out a chuckle and Karai could tell he had just thought of something. "What's so funny."

"There are two reasons I'm still in the foot clan. One is because of my friendship with Alopex, and the other is because I new if I tried to leave she would be plenty capable to hunt me down and kill me."

"What are you saying." Karai waited for him to conform her suspicions.

"I quit." Siv grinned at her.

"Well fine then, Bebop, Rocksteady!" Two behemoths walked up behind Karai. "You can kill that one." She nodded to Siv. They both looked at each other, then back to Siv and let out a laugh before walking toward him. Karai turned and left them to finish Siv off.

"Come on guys couldn't we just talk about this." Siv took a couple steps back.

Bebop stopped and looked at Rocksteady. "Do you want to talk about this." He let out a squeal of a laugh.

"Hm… talking is to boring, how about we just kill him instead." Rocksteady then charged Siv. Siv leaped out of the Rhinos way letting him run into the wall behind him. Siv was not fast enough to avoid the warthog though. Bebop hit Siv throwing him through a window that was next to Rocksteady. Siv looked up to find himself outside and there was a wall between him and his adversaries.

He looked at them and just laughed then turned and ran to the nearest ally to disappear. He could hear one of them yell "Coward!" as he disappeared.

Siv got onto the roof and then searched the smells to see if he could pick up Alopex's. Almost half a day old but Siv was able to follow the sent. He took off in that direction. Maybe the two of them could take the fight back to the Shredder once they got reunited. Or even better they use the computer Siv found to track down the other labs and liberate those mutants and create their own clan. Well Siv had to find her before he could do any of the other things, so he took of running on her trail.

Back at the old theater, Karai was beyond angry at the two mutants. "You guys are both twice his size and yet you let him escape. Fine then." She turned to an overly musclier man and some elite assassins. "It looks like you guys have a new target." The men let a sinister grin cross his lips

"He will not survive Karai." The man promised and then left the building with his band of assassins.

 **Thanks for reading this please send me ideas for where to go from here if you have any I think I have plan for one or two more chapters.**


	7. Broken

Siv leaped roof to roof as quickly as his body would allow it. Who knows what Karai could have sent after him, all he new is that she wants him dead and that he had to find Alopex.

Suddenly the roof line stopped. _She left the city. She must really want to get away._

Siv didn't hesitate any further, he leaped onto the bridge exiting the city and ran. He had to make it to the forest on the other side and hope that no one would see him.

On top of the roof that Siv had left just minutes before a man sat watching his pray run for the woods. He was a mere rabbit that is to be hunted by his superiors.

Siv made it to the forest, only then did he allow himself to look back. It didn't appear anyone had followed him, _thats good right_? He could only hope that things stayed that way. He slowed is pace to a steady jog, it will probably make it take a day longer for his journey, but Siv was already low on energy. Besides he appeared to have made it out in the clear.

A rabbit dashed in front of Siv. He almost pounced on the little thing. He let out a little chuckle at the thought of the bunny being an enemy, and one to fear at that.

Being in the woods brought back old memories for Siv. Memories that he had long since forgotten he had. Memories of his old family.

Siv used to be one of four brothers. He was trained to work with them to bring food back for the pack. He had two sisters as well. The six of them could bring down even the largest of pray when they worked together.

They had often focused on the small creatures like rabbits to sustain them when times were hard, but when they weren't as hard they would feast on deer. Siv mouth almost started to water as he remembered the beautiful taste of the meat. It was nothing in compare to the taste of the rare moose that the six of them took down once or twice. life used to be so beautiful, so wondrous, everything was exciting and enjoyable.

But then the bear came. It had attacked the small pack of six wolfs after they had worked so hard to bring down a deer. It had immediately hit one of Siv's brothers into a nearby tree, the flung wolf let out a distressed whimper before he hit the tree and was knocked unconscious. That left five young hunters to stand against the beast.

The five of them circled the bear and moved just out of reach. One of Siv's brothers and one of his sisters began to jump in and out at the bear nipping at it's ankles. Siv's sister was to slow on one of her recoils. The bear swung a paw down right onto her head. She slammed into the ground either dead or unconscious, Siv couldn't tell.

Seeking revenge Siv's last brother rushed the bear and grabbed hold of it's wrist. The bear swung its arm around erratically until the wolf was forced to let go and was sent flying. This move however left the bear's back exposed to Siv. Siv used the opportunity to jump onto the bear's back and grab it by the back of the neck. The creature let out a scream of pain and did everything it could to get the creature of his back. Siv's final sister being completely ignored went in for the final strike.

Siv's sister jumped right up under the bears nose and bit down right on its throat. Blood rushed down drenching the originally white wolf's coat into a crimson red. The bear fell to the ground dead.

That is when they came. The humans working for Shredder came. Siv did his best to run them off but in the end. They took him out, and who knows what they did to his brothers and sisters.

It has been several days since Siv left the city. He must be getting close now, at least the smell of Alopex is getting stronger.

Siv placed his next step down. SNAP. Pain shot up and down his leg and Siv let out a yelp. He looked down to see what happened. Through his now blurred vision, Siv saw what looked like metal teeth gripped around his now shattered ankle. Siv pulled out his Katana and plied open the metal teeth and stepped out.

"What the hell are you." A man approached the now freed Siv.

CRACK. Alopex looked up startled at the sound of the gun shot. She then calculated where it came from and rushed in its direction. Raph followed her as soon as he saw her start running, and Mikey being forever curious follow suit not far behind them. Leo watched them leave and then looked to Donnie. "Do you think we should follow them?"

"Well Alopex, being and arctic fox, has much better senses than us, and what ever it was got her to look worried." Donnie noted.

"So we follow them then." Leo got up and started to walk in the direction that the others ran.

Alopex rushed into an open area. There was blood lots of blood. A man lay dead with a 22 lying not far from his body. The mans throat had been clawed open.

"What in the world happened here." Raph came up behind Alopex.

"Something killed this poacher." Alopex nodded to the very illegal bear trap. "It ran this way come on." Alopex took off down a trail.

Siv sat in the foliage of a large pine tree. He could see all around him but nothing could see him. It was only the third time Siv had ever been shot but it stung the worst at of the three. Two figures came running down the trail Siv had left moments before. Siv immediately recognized Alopex. He almost called out to her, but he felt a large hand grab him around the throat. "Don't even make a sound."

Alopex stopped with Raph right behind her. "The trail stops here I don't understand where it could have gone."

"Ouch!" Raph reached for something on his neck. His eyes then rolled back revealing whiteness as he fell forward pinning Alopex under him.

"Raph?" A squeak that sounded much like a worried child's voice came to the pinned Alopex's ears.

Alopex then realized what was happening. "Run Mikey!" She screamed. Too late, Mikey was completely surrounded by foot assassins.

Leo heard Alopex's scream and took off as fast as he could in the direction of the scream, something terrible was happening and he new it.

"Well, well, well. Two treacherous canines, one simple trap. This must be my lucky day." A huge man walked out in front of Alopex hold Siv by the throat. "Now who would it hurt more to watch their partner die."

"Leave her alone!" Siv growled as he clawed the mans face. The man dropped Siv who let out a whimper as he landed on his broken ankle. The man followed threw with a punch sending Siv flying through a nearby tree.

Siv could only hope that he was delaying this man enough for the rest of the turtles to come save their friends. Siv started to stand back up only to take the man's elbow to the back of the head. Siv crumbled to the ground. The man picked up Siv and brought him back to where Alopex lay helplessly under the giant turtle.

"Your a monster." She growled at the man.

"Just for that complement I am going to let you watch me kill your friend before I kill you."

Alopex watched in horror as the man drew Siv's katana off his back.

Siv felt an extreme pain and then numbness. He looked down to see his katana being pulled out of his gut. The man dropped Siv who collapsed to the ground next to Alopex. Alopex just stared at him in a look of almost disbelief of what she saw. "I… I'm sorry." _I failed my family again._ A tear rolled down Siv's cheek and then his eyes closed tight. The sensation of nothingness came to him. It almost felt good like putting yourself in a cool lake after a hot summer day. Then the last picture of Alopex pinned under Raph came back. _I'm sorry Alopex._ _I'm sorry, I failed._

—-

 **Hi guys I'm not sure if I should end it here or not, would you guys like me to finish the fight and see how Alopex and Raph get out of this or do you want me to end it here. I'll give you guys a couple days to decide. If this is the last one thanks for reading guys I hope to make more Fan fiction stories soon. See ya!**


	8. Hope

Alopex watched with astonished eyes as her attacker pulled Siv's blade out of the wolf. The man then threw Siv's now limp body to the ground letting out a chuckle. "To easy." He started to walk towards Alopex who was still pinned under Raph's unconscious body. "And I guess now that means it is your turn." He played with his newly won prize.

"I will rip your throat out!" Alopex let out a fierce growl as she tried to squirm free.

"And how do you plan on doing that from underneath this turtle." The man laughed as he brought the sword to Alopex's neck. Alopex just glared back at him and then curled her lips back into a snarl. "Well I guess I should kill you and the red one before he wakes up, but don't worry I make sure that the orange turtle over there has a very slow and painful death." The man gestured over at Mikey who was just barely holding of the team of foot assassins that had come with the man.

The man brought Siv's katana up in preparation for the final blow to Alopex. Alopex closed her eyes in anticipation. But instead of the pain of a katana cutting through her Alopex was surprised by the sound of metal clashing on metal.

Leo had heard Alopex scream for Mikey to run so he and Donnie immediately started to run in the direction of the scream. Alopex's scream was a panicked one and that meant that there was some sort of real danger. The foot had attacked at the O'neil's home stead not to long ago, so it was probably some reinforcements that had shown up.

When Leo got to an opening and was able to see what was happening he took in as much as he could before making a plan. Mikey was holding off a large group of foot assassins, he looked to be on the verge of being beaten, the assassins just needed one more lucky blow.

But even more worrisome was on the opposite side of the field. Raph lay motionless with a oversized man standing over him. Not far from him lay a pile of fur and blood. _Is Alopex dead!_ The man then readied his katana for what appeared to be a final blow to Raph. Leo moved without a second thought and Donnie followed him.

Alopex opened her eyes surprised that she wasn't dead. She looked up to see Leo's katanas intertwined with Siv's blade. "Leo!"

Leo looked down to see is blade just half an inch above Alopex's neck. _She isn't dead._ Leo was defiantly relieved to see Alopex wasn't the dead creature.

"Three traitors in one day. Can I get any luckier?" The man let out a laugh and brought his new katana up strait towards Leo's head. Leo just barely ducked out of the way

"Who the hell are you." Leo jumped back and prepared himself for the expected charge.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm her replacement." The man charged Leo with all the energy he had.

Leo jumped over the dodge and brought his foot down to kick the man in the back of the head. The man whipped around and grabbed Leo's foot midair, spun him around, and threw him through the nearest tree. The giant assassin followed after Leo.

Donnie rush to where Raph and Alopex were. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine, just get him of of me!" Alopex tried to lift the unconscious Raph off of her with no success in her efforts.

Donnie put one end of staff under Raph and lifted him just enough for Alopex to crawl out from under him. "What happened to him?"

"I think they used a tranquilizer on him." Alopex stood up as Donnie laid Raph back down. Donnie began to examine the dart in the back of Raph's neck.

"It certainly looks like it, but I want to be certain it isn't poison or a tracker." Donnie brought the dart closer to is eyes.

"Um, well instead of admiring the little piece of metal could you help him." Alopex nodded toward Siv's motionless body.

"Who's he?" Donnie looked uncertainly at the forming pool of blood.

"He is my old partner and the only reason that you guys got here in time, so I would recommend you help him." A look of almost anger at Donnie's hesitation came to Alopex's eyes.

Donnie cringed at the feeling of her glare. "I'll see what I can do but he doesn't appear to be in the best shape." _Please don't kill me._

Alopex just glared at Donnie as he went over to Siv. She wanted vengeance, no needed vengeance. Alopex turned to where Leo was getting beaten back by the behemoth, _what sort of steroids was this guy using?_ Siv leaped at the man's back.

The man wasn't the best when it came to wielding a katana, in fact he used it more like a mace the a type of sword. Never the less, he was fast enough and strong enough to keep Leo on the defensive. Leo was starting to worry about his ability to actually beat the man. When out of no where A white blur hit the man in the back send the blur and the man tumbling to the ground. Leo just stared completely baffled at what just happened.

Alopex clawed at the man, each of her scratches drew blood. "You murderer!" Leo grabbed Alopex by the shoulder and pulled her off of the bloodied assassin.

The man stood up. He didn't attack, he just glared at Alopex. "No your the murderer master assassin. Besides, my job is done." He let out a laugh as he saw Donnie desperately looking for any sign of life in the wolf. "He left because of you, his blood is on your hands." The man turned and disappeared into the trees.

Alopex just collapsed to her knees looking at the blood that covered her paws. She was imagining it to be Siv's and not the man who had just fled. _What have I done?_

"Guys a little help over here." Mikey's call for help snapped Alopex out of it. She and Leo rushed into to help Mikey with the assassins. As soon as they showed up the assassins vanished into the trees. Their job was complete and their mission was over. No need to fight in the fair fight presented by the newcomers.

The threat gone, Mikey rushed over to Alopex and gave her a big hug. "I'm just so happy to see Muscle Man didn't squash you!"

"Muscle Man?" Leo just looked at his brother. _Really?_

"Ya, you know, because he was like a super buff dude, and he wasn't a mutant." Mikey started to explain. Then cringed in anticipation for a slap. _Something is missing._ "Raph!" Mikey screamed in a sudden panic before rushing over to where Raph was. Mikey began to violently shake his brother. "Raph speak to me!"

Suddenly a fist came up sending Mikey flying across the field. "What the hell do you think shaking me is going to do!" Raph took off after his little brother. "Get back here, I think my fist wants to say something to ya."

"He is breathing!" Everyone stop and looked at Donnie who stared in disbelief at the wolf bellow him.


	9. Recovery

"You can't seriously be suggesting we take him back to the house." Raph glared at Donnie who was starting to pick up Siv's broken body.

"He is the only reason your still alive Raph." Alopex just barely held back a growl.

"I still can't believe Leo is letting you stay, you have no right to talk in this matter." Raph turned his attention to Alopex and snarled at her.

"If we don't help him now he is going to bleed to death, we don't have time for an argument!" Donnie voice sounded slightly panicky he really wanted to help the wolf.

"He is coming with us Raph weather you like it or not. Mikey help Donnie get him back to the garage." Leo took control of the situation. This was not a good time for Raph to be stubborn.

"You all are crazy, he is a foot assassin and you want to help him, he will probably try to kill us as soon as he wakes up." Raph threw his arms up dramatically.

"He was a foot assassin. By what I understand happened the assassins that attacked were here to kill him. He is not in the foot anymore." Leo was done with Raph, they are going to help Siv no matter how grouchy Raph is going to be about it.

Siv woke up to find himself lying on a table in ahold garage. He let out a slight grown. Everything hurt, he could barely stand the pain. Siv sensed movement in the garage. Something was in here with him. What ever it was it moved silently, it seemed to be examining him. Siv couldn't see who or what it was because it stuck to the shadows and did not come closer. _You have other senses, use them._ Siv used his nose, the smell was far to familiar. Siv felt his whole body tense and his heart race.

He tried to get up. Pain shot up and down Siv's back forcing him to collapse back down.

"With the amount of damage you took, even with your accelerated healing rate, I can't see you walking for atlas a week and I wouldn't recommend you do anything fiscally exerting for a month or two." The shadow spoke. Siv blacked out again.

"How's Siv doing?" Alopex came into the garage and surprised Donnie. She stared worriedly at the table where Siv lay.

"Well, um, he was conscious for about five minutes earlier this mourning." Donnie rubbed the back of his and let out a nervous laugh.

Alopex eyes dashed to Donnie. "Why didn't you tell me he was awake? I told you to tell me if he was doing any better."

"Calm down, it was only five minutes its not like I had time to get you. I'll come get you if he actually is able to stay awake for enough time for me to get you. Now if you excuse me I have to finish working on the truck so we can go back to the city."

Alopex just huffed at Donnie and walked out the door, she had to go train anyway.

Donnie watched Alopex leave, once she was out of sight he sat back down in his chair, he needed sleep, he hadn't let himself sleep since the giant hawk mutant attacked them. Donnie dozed off.

Siv woke up again. The presence that was in the room last time he woke, the turtle, was still in here with him. Siv tried to move again. This time he was able to get himself into a city position, it hurt almost more than he could bear but Siv had managed to sit up fully. Siv then moved over to the edge of the table and let his legs hang over the edge. Siv silently slid off, he groaned slightly from the pain the shot up his spine. His legs weren't harmed but his core was well beyond damaged. The turtle may not have been right about his ability to walk but he was right about the fact that it would take some serious time to recover completely.

Siv made his way out of the garage. The turtle was completely out of it, he must not of been giving himself enough sleep. Siv got out of the garage and leaned on the houses frame. From where he was he could see the ruins of a barn and the rest of the turtles were training out on a hill with Alopex, and their master, Splinter, was watching them. If they hadn't hurt him yet Siv had to assume that they meant him no harm, heck he should be dead right now. They probably saved his life. Why, if they are friends of Alopex's than she probably made them help him.

There was a sudden panic from inside the garage. Donnie rushed out the the building in a blind panic. If he had lost Siv, who knows what Alopex would do.

"What did you think that the injured wolf who "can't walk" just got up and ran away." Siv let out a little chuckle at Donnie's complete panic. "I mean don't they teach you how to keep your cool and ninja training camp." Siv had felt a little shoot of pain at every slight chuckle, but he was having too much fun with the over stressed turtle.

"It's not funny, Alopex would have killed me if you had just left, without her atlas seeing you. And you shouldn't be off your bed your injuring were not as bad as they looked, but they are still pretty bad."

Donnie's yelling caught the attention of everyone who was training one they hill. They all looked back to the house to see what was happening. "It appears our guest is awake." Splinter finally broke the silence.

"Guest that is an assassin waiting to kill us!" Raph was infuriated at how casually they were treating this situation.

"You need to learn how to give someone a second chance." Alopex growled back.

"She is right Raph you need to lay off and give the wolf a break he practically killed himself for you." Leo tried to calm Raph down.

"That's the thing, he didn't kill himself, and look how quickly he healed from his wounds."

"I would hardly call being capable of leaning on a structure for support as healed." Alopex gave Raph a snarl.

Siv and Donnie watched the argument become a yell fest. Siv just shook his head. "Maybe I should leave I am obviously not wanted here."

"No don't go." Donnie looked at him pleadingly. "That will only make it worse."

"I just don't want to cause conflict I don't see how me getting out of your fur could make this worse."

"Well could You at least stay for the next three days, we could take you back to the city with us."

"Fine, I guess it would beat walking." The mutants on the hill kept arguing. _Why did I have to cause so much pain._

 ** _Hi guys thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying this series. If you like the character I created I plan to make a whole new story completely based on him in the coming months stay on watch for that, and give me suggestions for what you want to see from him._**


	10. Stand Off

Raph never stopped watching Siv. Siv felt that if he even breathed to heavily it would catch Raph's attention. Leo was constituently telling Raph that he was being far to paranoid. Siv had saved Raph after all. At least he had let up on Alopex, he now finally seemed to be excepting of her. Siv just felt lost, everything he had known was gone for only the third time in his life. He wasn't helping the situation with his refusal to even try to make friends with any of the turtle. Personally he wanted nothing to do with them. He didn't want to make more friends just to lose them later. That seemed to be how his life worked any way.

Leo walked into the garage where Siv was leaning against a wall watching Donnie work on the car. Raph was outside the garage practically praying that Siv would do something to give him the right to beat the living daylights out of him.

"How are you doing?" Leo tested the waters with Siv. Siv barely even showed a sign that he had herd Leo, only a miner adjustment to what his ears focused on.

"I'm fine." Siv tried to end the potential conversation before it started.

"You know you are not making it easy to trust you, you refuse to even talk to us most of the time, why won't you at least try to get along with Raph." Leo sounded almost desperate, he did not want to go threw this whole ordeal again, he had had enough of it with Alopex.

"I am not here to make friends." Siv stared Leo down hoping he would get the message to bug off.

"Then why are you here?" A simple question with know simple answer, Leo was try to break into Siv's locked up emotions.

"I don't know, I guess it is because Alopex was the only reason I worked for the foot and with her gone I didn't know where else to go." Obvious irritation was plastered across Siv's face. Donnie stopped what he was doing and started to watch the confrontation. Leo was getting to him.

"And she trusts us, why won't you?" Leo pushed more at Siv, trying to peel back and chip at the wall further.

"I already told you I am not here to make friends, I am gone as soon as we get back to the city, the only assurance I can give you is that you have an ally in me when you finally confront the Shredder. And allies don't have to be friends, so don't tell me they do." Siv stormed out of the garage.

"No they don't have to be friends, but they do have to be able to put their trust in each other." Leo muttered to himself mostly.

Siv went to the top of the hill that he had watched the turtles train on, he had to control himself more. Leo had almost broken him with just a couple of simple questions. Was he that unstable that he couldn't even prevent himself from lashing out at the moment. What was he expecting, to show up say hi to Alopex and just disappear off the face of the earth never to be seen again. A normal wolf would be dead at this age, sometimes Siv just wished he could go back to being a normal wolf, go back to living with his family, before his mutation. Everything made sense then, everything had a purpose. Nothing was ever wasted, if something went wrong they would just stomach it. But here there was all ways something, a consequence for every action, some one was always hurt. Nothing ever went right.

 **HI guys I plan on starting up another story for Siv kinda like a Universe 2 Siv, I just felt like I gave this Siv to many ties to Alopex and he can't really be a stand alone character anymore. Also you should go check out the Veil where Gov the Scoffer brings Uni. 1 Siv into his universe giving his interpretation of the Character. Also expect to see Uni. 2 Siv in tiger tiger burning bright and Antamoon will probably appear in a secondary series for Uni. 2 Siv as i hope to start his main story soon. Also sorry about length I am getting a huge amount of writers block and can't think about where I want to take this story.**


	11. Old but New

"You know you could at least try to get along with Raph or pretend to." Alopex stood in front of Siv. Siv opened his eyes and just stared back at his old friend. He had been meditating on what he was going to do when he got back into the city.

"Why do you always interrupt me when you know I'm trying to meditate." Siv try his best to look mad at her, but if he was honest with himself, he was praying for a distraction like this since he started his meditation on the hill top.

Alopex looked hurt. "I don't always disrupt you "meditations"."

"When was the last time you let me meditate in peace then." SIv raised an eyebrow at her.

Alopex looked thoughtfully at the clouds overhead. "That is beside the point, I am up here because you need to at least try to act trust worthy. Acting like you want to slit their throats is not the best course of action."

"I don't need a lecture right now, but since you came up here, do you want to practice a little." Siv unsheathed his katana.

"Donnie said you shouldn't be walking and you want to spar, and you called me crazy." Alopex laughed at Siv. "You are far to hurt for any sparring."

"I have had worse." _I need to do something or I might drive myself crazy._ "Please if it makes you feel better you can used the blindfold that you used in training against the foot ninja." Siv untied the blindfold that he had taken as a prize from their first fight.

"Fine, but don't over exert yourself." She took the blindfold from Siv and tied it around her head covering her eyes.

"Ready?" Siv fully drew his katana. He watched every twitch that came across her face. It was like a map, if read properly he could predict her first move as well as see if their was an area of weakness. She seemed a little bit off with her left shoulder.

"Ready!" Alopex lunged at him trying to catch him before he was fully prepared to defend it, but Siv was ready. He blocked the first attack with ease. Alopex attacked again only to be blocked by Siv's blade. Siv smiled to Alopex. _I have missed fun like this._ Alopex then did a fake attack at Siv's right shoulder then finished with a swift kick at Siv chest. Siv let out a whimper of pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I got to into the fight, I'm sorry." Alopex pulled off her blindfold. She was met by a charge from Siv that knocked her to the ground. Alopex looked up to she the tip of a katana pointed at her face.

"Don't tell me you are going soft on me. You can not hesitate in battle, and what did you do to your left shoulder?"

"I'm not going soft. I just didn't want to hurt you further, you need to be able to fight by the time we are back in the city." Alopex pushed Siv's katana to the side and jumped to her feet. "Plus I think it was you who said you didn't want a lecture."

"Well I am sorry, you need to know your flaws if you want to improve on them. I thought you were supposed to be the teacher. Now can you tell me what is wrong with you shoulder?"

"I got shot well fighting the Shredder, I guess it hasn't fully healed."

"Dinner!" Mikey called from the bottom of the hill. He was carrying a large pot full of what ever he had cooked up.

Siv looked skeptically at the turtle he had been told was a moron. "Is it edible."

"Depends if he is in an experimental mood today." Alopex laughed as she started her decent.


End file.
